Le Point d'Aucun Retour
by Slytherin Saved Serenity
Summary: What if Emily wasn’t the one who died? EC in death, this is not in FRENCH the title is... Please read!


**_Le Point d'Aucun Retour_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Pact' by Jodi Picoult**

**Summary: What if Emily wasn't the one who died? E/C in death**

'If she killed herself, he would die'

-Jodi Picoult- The Pact

Emily Gold felt, and that was what killed Chris Harte

Chris Harte felt Emily's pain, and that had been enough.

Emily Gold knew, but had never told her best friend, her boyfriend and her soul mate the greatest secret she had kept.

"Emily?" Jordan said again, "What happened the night of November seventh?"

Emily took a deep breath, tears dripping down her cheeks and began to speak.

Emily's arms wrapped around Chris's neck and he looked her in the eyes, the gun Chris had brought from his home was loaded with only one bullet.

"Chris-"

"Emily, please don't do this!" Chris said, trying to plead with Emily who's hands now held the gun.

"Please, _please _it hurts" Emily pleaded, tears running down her pale cheeks and Chris took one look at her.

'_I can't do this to her' _Chris thought '_I can't handle her being in so much pain'_

"I know it does" Chris stated dryly "I can feel it" Emily curiously eyed him.

"Chris please!" Emily repeated, softer and more gentle than she had the strength to do "I can't go on"

'_You can go on Emily, you have a future_' Chris dryly thought, cringing at the pain Emily emotionally felt.

"No" Chris argued "I won't let you kill yourself" Chris grabbed the gun from Emily's vice grip.

Emily's heart exploded as Chris had taken the gun from her and the tears that had crept down her cheeks now came in trails.

'_Why can't he understand_' Emily angrily thought '_I can't go on!' _

"Chris" She said, after a minute "if you love me, give it back" Chris seemed to watch her face before shaking his head.

"I do love you, more than life it's self," Chris stated "There's only one bullet in this gun, Em"

"Then let me have it!" Emily argued

"I'm not going to let you waste your life, Em, I can't live without you!" Chris said, his mind making up his decision "Emily, do you remember when we were little?"

"Yes"

"And I scraped my knee, and you felt the pain?"

"Yes" Emily replied again, slowly "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It was called sympathy pain, and he said _we'd_ outgrow it" Chris rambled "Em, _I_ haven't" Emily's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was talking about.

"You know?" Emily whispered, her hands going around Chris's neck once more "You know how I feel?"

"And it's killing me inside" Chris explained "I can feel your depression and I can feel how worthless you think you are"

"But-"

"Let me finish Emily, but your not to me!" Chris shouted "I love you!"

"Chris-"

"Emily, I won't let you waste your life you have something to live for" Chris said standing, and placing the gun to his temple "Close your eyes Emily"

"Chris, don't do this!" Emily shouted, tears once more pouring from her eyes.

"I've got to, I can't stand to see you in pain"

"Once you pull that trigger Chris… you'll be gone!" Emily shouted at him.

"I know, but I won't let you die" Chris said, placing a kiss to her lips "I love you, and I always will" Emily turned her face away and heard the sound of a gun being pulled, Chris's body fell limply onto the ground and Emily cried, screamed and then fainted.

_Epilogue_

Emily with her eyes closed, could still hear the gunshot and Chris's final words. '_I love you, and I always will' _which would always ring though the room.

The court, had found her not guilty but she herself had found herself guilty from the beginning.

Emily felt as if the trial, the seven months she had spent in jail, the hatred looks from her friends (not that she had that many to begin with) and the trust she was going to have to rebuild with her parents again; was Chris's punishment to her for even having thought about suicide.

Emily in due time would be alright, but the question that many people would ask her in years down the road:

'_What if Chris had still been here with me, would I actually be alive on the inside, instead of dead?' _

And with that Emily Gold, never had to wonder because the next morning when Melanie Gold, Michael Gold, James Harte and Gus Harte came to check in on Emily, she was already dead; having hung herself with Chris's belt he had given her.

'_What made her do it?_' that question was simple enough, as love was the purest bond on earth to have with a living soul.

The most haunting question would always come last:

'_How did Emily hang herself, with there was nothing to attach the belt to?'_

As the two ghostly figures of Chris Harte and Emily Gold connected hands, both disappeared a slither of a smile on both ghostly faces.

Already Chris had been healing in death, and now so was Emily

It's up to you though, to decide how.

A/N: I'm sorry if this one shot seems a little spacey... as in space with the wide gaps between the lines... When I wrote this, it wasn't like this so please ignore the spaces and read on as if it's a normal one shot without the spaces. Thanks!


End file.
